Vanilla
by Surgeon of Death
Summary: 23/10/2012: Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Doflamingo, dan ini adalah short fic mengenai Doflamingo dan Birthday Ball yang diadakan olehnya di Dressrosa. Pair: Doflamingo x OC. Selamat membaca! Mohon review yah! Thanks! Status: finish!
1. Chapter 1

Rate: T

OC: Eclaire Vainilla

Credit: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Bab 1

Hari ini Doflamingo ulangtahun, tetapi Eclaire tidak tahu apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Shichibukai itu selain kue ulangtahun. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak mau terlalu perduli kepadanya tetapi bagaimana pun juga pria itu telah menyelamatkannya dari Human Auction House. Jika bukan karena 'kebaikan hati' pria jangkung itu, mungkin saat ini Eclaire sudah menjadi budak dari pria hidung belang atau mungkin parahnya ia jatuh ke tangan Tenryuubito.

Eclaire mendesah. Kebaikan hati? Sungguhkah Doflamingo baik hati? Selama empat tahun ia menjadi anak buahnya, ia dapat melihat seperti apa Doflamingo. Pria itu selalu tersenyum, walau apa pun yang terjadi. Awalnya, Eclaire berpikir bahwa Doflamingo menganggap segala sesuatu sebagai lelucon dan tidak penting. Tetapi tidak, pendapat itu amatlah salah. Lelucon tetaplah lelucon, hal penting tetaplah hal penting. Bagaimana tidak? Doflamingo pernah marah besar ketika mengetahui Bellamy telah membuat Jolly Rogernya tercoreng karena kebodohannya, dan memutuskan untuk memberi pelajaran kepada pria pemakan buah spring spring itu. Tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya sekarang, entah sudah tewas atau masih hidup. Inilah hal pertama yang Eclaire pelajari: jangan membuat Doflamingo marah. Hal kedua yang ia pelajari: ketika Doflamingo marah, wajahnya tetap tersenyum tetapi urat di dahinya pasti menjadi tegang.

Kedua mata violet Eclaire menatap kue vanilla yang telah selesai ia buat setengah jam lalu, ia berpikir ingin memberikan kue hasil buatannya kepada Doflamingo. Tetapi ia tidak yakin kalau pria berambut pirang itu akan memakannya, tahun lalu saja kue vanilla buatannya diberikan kepada Baby Five. Ugh, kalau mengingat kejadian itu, darah Eclaire mulai naik ke kepala. Setiap kue vanilla yang ia buatkan untuk Doflamingo, tidak pernah dimakannya. Padahal dulu dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat menginginkan vanilla untuk ulangtahunnya! Jangankan dimakan, disentuh saja tidak olehnya! Ya, hanya kue vanilla buatannya saja! Monet pernah membuatkan kue vanilla untuk Doflamingo, dan pria itu memakannya dengan lahap! Padahal siapa pun bisa merasakan kalau kue buatan harpy itu rasanya sangatlah aneh, bahkan Law pun wajahnya sampai pucat karena memaksakan diri menelan kue itu.

"Dasar pria hidung belang!" umpat Eclaire kesal. Ya, ini hal ketiga yang ia pelajari mengenai Doflamingo. Pria yang selalu mengenakan kacamata hitam itu adalah seorang hidung belang! Ia selalu dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita cantik, dan para wanita itu selalu memanggil Doflamingo dengan manja. "Menjijikan." Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat akibat menahan kesal yang semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam dirinya.

Eclaire meletakkan tangan kanannya ke wajahnya yang tirus, dan kedua matanya tertutup rapat "Kenapa juga aku harus marah?" gumamnya berusaha menenangkan diri, walau tangan kirinya masih mengepal kencang. Ia kembali menatap kue vanilla di hadapannya. "Aku berikan saja kue ini kepada orang lain." Ia mengambil kue vanilla itu dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Kedua kaki Eclaire yang mengenakan sepatu kets melangkah dengan mantap melewati lorong sebuah mansion besar dan mewah, nama tempat ini adalah Dressrosa, terletak di New World. Tempat ini adalah basis bagi Doflamingo dan anak buahnya. Dulu ketika pertama kali sampai di tempat ini, kedua mulut Eclaire sampai menganga dan tubuhnya merinding akibat takjub. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa bajak laut bisa memiliki tempat tinggal yang teramat mewah seperti ini, tetapi sesungguhnya Doflamingo bisa memiliki kekayaan yang luar biasa ini bukan hasil menjarah di lautan. Pria itu memiliki berbagai pekerjaan sampingan, salah satunya adalah makelar bawah tanah dengan nama panggilan Joker.

Perlahan kedua langkah kaki Eclaire yang lebar-lebar dan sangat cepat, berubah menjadi pendek-pendek dan lambat. Amarah di dalam dirinya mulai menyusut, ia teringat bagaimana Doflamingo membantu dirinya. Setelah Doflamingo menyelamatkan dirinya dari Human Auction House, ia memberikannya tempat tinggal dan juga pekerjaan. Bahkan dirinya sudah bukan budak lagi, tetapi bawahan Doflamingo. Sejak kecil, Eclaire ingin menjadi seorang pastry chef. Doflamingo mengabulkannya dengan menjadikannya pastry chef di Dressrosa, bahkan mempromosikan kue-kuenya ke berbagai pulau di Grand Line. Banyak orang memuji keahliannya dalam membuat kue, namun entah mengapa hal itu tidak memuaskan hatinya karena masih ada satu orang yang belum pernah memuji kue vanilla buatannya. Ya, masih ada satu orang! Eclaire kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan cepat. Ia kembali melewati lorong-lorong mansion yang kini sedang dibersihkan dan juga didekorasi oleh para pelayan untuk pesta nanti malam, pesta ulangtahun Donquixote Doflamingo.

Sekarang ini jam delapan pagi. Doflamingo masih berada di kamarnya pada jam ini, maka Eclaire segera melangkah ke kamar pria itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di depan sebuah pintu ganda berukuran besar, nafasnya tersengal akibat berjalan cepat dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu di dalam tubuhnya yang setinggi 166 cm. Tanpa perduli akan nafasnya yang tersengal, ia segera menggedor pintu tersebut dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang kue vanilla yang ia buat.

"Doflamingo-sama! Doflamingo-sama!" panggil Eclaire. "Aku ingin bicara! Doflamingo-sama! Doflamingo-sama!"

Setelah beberapa saat menggedor, akhirnya ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. "masuklah," ujar sebuah suara yang sangat berat.

Eclaire pun membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu yang bercampur dengan amarah. Namun mendadak langkah kakinya terhenti di ambang pintu, mulutnya setengah menganga dan semburat merah muncul di pipi hingga telinganya. Kedua matanya terpaku menatap Doflamingo yang saat ini bertelanjang dada dengan celana panjang bercorak zebra, sepertinya pria itu baru saja selesai mandi karena rambutnya yang cepak masih sedikit basah. Sebagai seorang pria, tubuh Doflamingo tergolong keren. Perutnya six pack dan lengannya berotot, dan kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan membuatnya terlihat seksi.

Doflamingo menoleh. Sesungguhnya ia menoleh dengan sangat cepat, tetapi Eclaire merasa kalau pria itu seperti bergerak dalam gerakan slow motion. Hal mengejutkan kembali dilihat oleh Eclaire, Doflamingo tidak mengenakan kacamata hitamnya! Ini pertama kalinya gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu melihat mata Doflamingo, matanya itu biru bagaikan batu safir.

"Indah sekali…" ujar Eclaire terpana.

Bibir Doflamingo yang pada mulanya tidak tersenyum, kini mulai tersenyum, walau lebih tepat jika disebut menyeringai. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Suara berat Doflamingo membangunkan Eclaire dari lamunannya, dan ia pun mulai gelagapan. "Ahhh… ummm…" Mendadak ia merasa lidahnya menjadi sangat kelu, dan otaknya menjadi kosong sehingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jantungnya pun berdebar tidak karuan.

Doflamingo menyeringai, dan kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Eclaire. Ia tidak memerlukan langkah yang banyak, karena kakinya sangatlah panjang. Doflamingo memiliki tinggi sekitar 305 cm. Ketika ia sampai di dekat Eclaire, tangan kanannya terangkat dan menutup pintu yang masih sedikit terbuka di belakang gadis mungil itu. Ia membungkukan badannya yang teramat jangkung, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eclaire.

Eclaire menatap Doflamingo dengan gugup, ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan pria itu sebelumnya. Jantungnya terasa seperti mau melompat keluar dari dadanya, nafasnya menjadi sangat sesak. Penciuman tajamnya dapat mendeteksi aroma vanilla bercampur mint dari tubuh Doflamingo, dan itu adalah aroma yang sangat menggoda bagi Eclaire. Rasanya, ia menjadi seperti es krim yang berada di bawah terik matahari, meleleh.

"Ada apa, Claire-chan?"

Kedua mata Eclaire bergetar dan begitupula dengan tubuhnya, entah mengapa kue vanilla yang sedari tadi ia pegang kini terasa sangat berat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mengangkat kue vanilla dengan kedua tangannya. "I-ini kue vanilla buatanku," jawabnya pelan. "Se-selamat ulangtahun, Doflamingo-sama."

Seringai masih terus menghiasi wajah Doflamingo. "Vainilla?" tanyanya dan kedua mata safirnya menatap kue di kedua tangan Eclaire. Kemudian, ia meraih kue tersebut dengan tangan kanannya dan berlalu dari hadapan gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu.

Eclaire menatap heran Doflamingo, di dalam hatinya muncul sebuah harapan bahwa akhirnya pria itu mau memakan kue buatannya. "Doflamingo-sama?" ujarnya.

Doflamingo meletakan kue vanilla ke atas sebuah coffee table, kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah kemeja putih di sofa dan memakainya tanpa mengancingnya. Setelah itu, ia pun duduk di atas sofa besar berwarna pink. Matanya yang kini sudah memakai kacamata hitam menatap Eclaire yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan wajah tersipu-sipu. "Apakah yang ada di dalam benakmu?" godanya dengan suara bassnya, hal itu membuat Eclaire merinding. "Wajahmu memerah."

Tubuh Eclaire mematung di tempatnya berdiri, wajahnya masih tetap tersipu tetapi kedua matanya mengerjap. Ia seperti sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan oleh Doflamingo dan mendadak ia tersadar bahwa Doflamingo menuduhnya memikirkan hal-hal yang mesum. "… e-enak saja!" jeritnya. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!"

"Fufufufufu, berfikir seperti apa?" pancing Doflamingo.

"Aaa… aaa…" Eclaire terdiam, wajahnya kini memerah padam. "Cih!" Ia memalingkan wajah dengan kesal.

Doflamingo memperhatikan Claire yang kini salah tingkah. "Fufufufufu, Claire-chan," panggilnya.

Dengan wajah ditekuk, Eclaire menoleh. "Apa?!" tanyanya ketus.

"Kamu tentu tahu bahwa malam ini aku mengadakan Birthday Ball, dan semua aku undang untuk datang."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus jalankan tugasmu dengan baik sebagai pastry chef."

Urat di dahi Eclaire mulai tegang, darahnya kembali naik ke kepala. Ia kesal karena Doflamingo mengingatkannya akan tugasnya sebagai pastry chef, seolah Shichibukai itu meremehkan kemampuannya sebagai pastry chef padahal dia sudah berkali-kali membuatkan kue untuk setiap acara pesta yang diadakan olehnya. Tetapi Eclaire berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membentak Doflamingo, salah-salah nanti kaptennya itu marah kepadanya.

Eclaire menghela nafas berat. "Baik, Doflamingo-sama," ujarnya seraya membungkuk layaknya seorang koki di restoran mewah, kemudian ia kembali berdiri tegak. "Apakah ada pesan lainnya?" tanyanya.

"Itu untukmu." Doflamingo menunjuk ke sebuah kotak berwarna pink yang tergeletak di atas coffee table. "Malam ini kamu harus memakainya."

Dengan perlahan Eclaire berjalan mendekati coffee table, meraih kotak berwarna pink tersebut dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gaun berwarna putih, dengan sepatu hak tinggi dengan tali berwarna hitam. Terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink di sudut kotak, itu adalah sebuah kotak untuk kalung. Umumnya, para wanita akan senang mendapatkan hadiah seperti itu tetapi tidak dengan Eclaire.

"Apa maksud Anda memberikan saya gaun ini, Doflamingo-sama?!" akhirnya, ia membentak juga. "Apakah Anda ingin menghina saya?!"

"Fufufufu, tidak seperti itu, Claire-chan," jawab Doflamingo dengan tenang. "Aku ingin kau datang ke Birthday Ball nanti malam dengan gaun itu. Aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan gaun. Kau itu sangat cantik, Claire-chan, dan aku ingin semua orang melihatnya."

Wajah Eclaire kembali memerah padam dan jantungnya berdebar-debar, ia sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi ia keberatan dengan permintaan Doflamingo untuk mengenakan gaun ke pesta nanti malam, tetapi di satu sisi pria itu memuji dirinya cantik. Sebuah pujian yang tidak pernah ia terima selama ini.

"Sudah, sudah." Doflamingo menggerakan tangan kanan dan beberapa jarinya. "Kembalilah bekerja."

"Doflamingo-sama!" protes Eclaire yang kini tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, karena tubuhnya sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh Doflamingo. Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah menuju pintu kamar tanpa dikehendakinya, tangan kanannya pun memegang pegangan pintu dan membukanya. "Hentikan, Doflamingo-sama! Aku tidak mau mengenakan gaun!" protesnya lagi tetapi pria flamboyan itu tidak menggubrisnya.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, leher dan kepala Eclaire bebas dari kendali Doflamingo. Ia sempat menoleh kesal kepada atasannya itu, namun rasa kesal itu berganti menjadi keterkejutan. Bagaimana tidak? Sesaat sebelum kakinya sepenuhnya membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar tanpa dikehendaki, ia sempat melihat Doflamingo sedang memakan kue vanilla buatannya dengan tangan kiri. Sesampainya di depan pintu, tubuh Eclaire berbalik menghadap pintu dan tangan kanannya bergerak menutup pintu kamar. Tepat ketika pintu kamar tertutup, kendali Doflamingo terhadap dirinya pun hilang. Namun Eclaire tidak segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, matanya menatap pintu berwarna coklat tua di hadapannya. Ia tidak dapat menyangkal, hatinya merasa bahagia ketika melihat Doflamingo memakan kue vanilla buatannya. Bahkan jauh lebih senang ketimbang ketika mendengar Law memuji kue buatannya sangatlah lezat. Perlahan bibirnya tersenyum senang, dan ia pun berpaling pergi seraya memeluk hadiah pemberian Doflamingo padanya.

Bersambung…

* * *

Catatan: Vainilla adalah nama lain dari vanilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Rate: T

OC: Eclaire Vainilla & Janey

Credit: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Bab 2

Mentari telah terbenam, bulan pun bersinar menerangi malam dan bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit malam. Kembang api yang meletus-letus menghiasi langit malam merupakan tanda bahwa Birthday Ball yang diadakan oleh Doflamingo telah dimulai, para tamu undangan pun berdatangan. Karena Doflamingo merupakan seorang Shichibukai, maka beberapa Marine pun hadir memenuhi undangan. Beberapa teman Shichibukainya juga datang, seperti Bartholomew Kuma dan Dracule Mihawk. Sesungguhnya, Doflamingo mengundang seluruh Shichibukai untuk hadir, tetapi banyak yang menolak. Boa Hancock menolak karena ia benci laki-laki, terutama laki-laki flamboyan seperti Doflamingo. Crocodile juga menolak undangan yang diberikan kepadanya, walau pada kenyataannya dia memang tidak bisa hadir karena berada di penjara Impel Down. Jinbei juga bernasib sama dengan Crocodile. Selain Shichibukai dan Marine, seorang Supernova juga hadir di antara para undangan dan ia adalah Trafalgar Law.

Sesungguhnya bukanlah suatu rahasia kalau Trafalgar Law bersekutu dengan Doflamingo, dan bahkan lebih dari sekutu. Sejak kecil, Law sudah bersama Doflamingo. Ia tumbuh besar dibawah naungan Donquixote Doflamingo, dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk mendirikan kelompok bajak lautnya sendiri, Doflamingo melindunginya dengan menggunakan pengaruhnya sebagai Shichibukai. Trafalgar Law sudah seperti adik kandung dari Doflamingo, dan diperlakukan dengan sangat istimewa. Ia bebas keluar atau pun masuk Dressrosa untuk menemui Eclaire, sahabatnya.

Nampak seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan berlari-lari panik dari ruang pesta, ia menuju kamar Eclaire dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Tubuhnya bergemetar hebat, ketakutan terpancar dari wajahnya. Ketika ia sampai di kamar Eclaire yang berada di dekat pintu belakang mansion, ia segera mengetuknya. "Vainilla-sama! Vainilla-sama!" serunya.

"Masuklah," sahut Eclaire dari dalam kamar.

Sang pelayan pun segera membuka pintu dan masuk, ia terengah-engah dan tubuhnya bercucuran keringat. Bukan keringat akibat berlari-lari saja, tetapi bercampur dengan keringat dingin karena ketakutan. Rasa takutnya sedikit menguap ketika ia melihat Eclaire sedang berdiri menghadap sebuah cermin tinggi, gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih dan sepatu hak tinggi pemberian Doflamingo. Gaun berwarna putih itu merupakan strapless tulle low back mini, sebuah dress yang cukup sederhana. Rambutnya yang ikal sebahu diikat ponytail, dengan ikat rambut berbentuk dua buah bola kristal putih bening. Riasan di wajahnya tidaklah tebal, ia hanya memakai bedak tipis dan lipbalm berwarna pink. Tetapi hal itu justru memancarkan kecantikan alaminya. Eclaire memang tidak cantik luar biasa seperti Boa Hancock, tetapi ia cukup cantik dan nampak anggun memakai gaun.

Eclaire menoleh pada sang pelayan. "Ada apa, Janey?" tanyanya dan wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Kamu kenapa seperti ketakutan? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?"

Dengan segera, Janey menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Vainilla-sama," jawabnya tergagap.

"Hhh," desah Eclaire. "Janey, sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan –sama. Aku ini kan juga pekerja di sini."

"Tidak, tidak. Kedudukan Anda jauh lebih tinggi dari saya."

"Hmmh." Eclaire memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam rambutnya dan menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sudahlah." Ia tidak mau berdebat.

"Ah! Tuan Muda mencari-cari Anda, Vainilla-sama!"

"Mencariku?"

"Iya! Beliau mencari Anda!" Janey segera menghampiri Eclaire, dan berdiri di belakangnya. Kemudian, mendorong pelan tubuh gadis itu. "Lekaslah! Pesta sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu dan Anda belum juga muncul di pesta! Tuan Muda bisa marah besar!"

Kedua alis mata Eclaire yang sempurna ditekuk olehnya. "Apa-apaan sih, flamingo itu?!" gerutunya di dalam hati. "Seenaknya saja! Semaunya sendiri! Ugh!" Ia pun melangkah dengan berat hati menuju ruang pesta. "Ummn. Janey."

"Ya, Vainilla-sama?"

"Apakah… aku terlihat aneh dengan gaun?"

"Tidak. Anda sangat cantik, Vainilla-sama!"

"Sungguhkah?"

"Ya, untuk apa saya berbohong kepada Anda?"

Walau Janey berkata seperti itu, Eclaire tetap tidak percaya. Bagaimana pun juga, Janey merupakan seorang pelayan dan tentunya tidak berani berkata buruk mengenai orang-orang yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi darinya. Walaupun dirinya nampak seperti badut, tetap saja Janey akan berkata dirinya cantik luar biasa.

Setelah beberapa saat melewati lorong mansion, akhirnya Eclaire dan Janey sampai di ruang pesta. Musik menggema di ruangan yang sangat luas dan terdekorasi dengan sangat indah ini, para tamu menikmati alunan musik yang dibawakan oleh sekelompok penyanyi sewaan Doflamingo. Mereka juga nampak menikmati berbagai hidangan yang ada, termasuk kue-kue. Eclaire senang sekali melihat wajah para tamu yang nampak begitu menikmati kue buatannya beserta para asistennya tadi pagi. Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan pesta sambil melihat ekspresi para tamu, sehingga tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sedang menatapnya terheran-heran.

"Claire?"

Langkah kaki Eclaire terhenti, ia menoleh. Nampak seorang pria dengan bayangan hitam di bawah matanya dan bertopi bulu khas North Blue sedang menatap heran dirinya, senjata nodachi yang biasa ia bawa dengan tangan kanannya kini tersemat di punggungnya. "Law!" Eclaire segera menghampirinya. "Aku senang kau datang!"

Law tersenyum kecil. "I-iya," jawabnya singkat dan terbata. Kedua mata abu-abunya terus menatap Eclaire dengan tatapan heran bercampur tidak percaya. Ya, ia sungguh tidak percaya kalau malam ini penampilan Eclaire sungguh berbeda dengan biasanya. Setahu Law, gadis itu tidak pernah mengenakan gaun. Ia selalu memakai T-shirt penuh noda adonan kue dengan celana panjang selutut, sepatu kets kusam dan rambut yang diikat ponytail. Gadis itu tidak pernah perduli dengan penampilannya, tapi kini, ia sungguh mempesona.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Eclaire. "Ke-kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, Law?" tanyanya. Ia merasakan kalau Law terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan heran, kini ia merasa bahwa dirinya sungguh seperti badut. "Aku… aneh ya?"

"Hmm? Bukan," sahut Law dengan tenang. "Tidak seperti itu. Kamu…" ia terdiam dan tersenyum. "Gaun yang kamu kenakan cocok untukmu."

Eclaire tersenyum senang dan rasa percaya dirinya pun bangkit. "Terima kasih, Law!" sahutnya riang.

"Aduh! Vainilla-sama!" panggil Janey yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Eclaire setelah berhasil menemukan gadis itu di antara para undangan, tadi ia sempat terkejut dan panik ketika melihat Eclaire menghilang dari sisinya.

Eclaire menoleh. "Ada apa, Janey?" tanyanya. "Kau nampak repot sekali hari ini."

"Tuan Muda mencari Anda!" sahutnya panik. Tepat saat Janey menyatakan bahwa tuan mudanya mencari Eclaire, ekspresi wajah Law mendadak menjadi datar. "Beliau berkata bahwa sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat hadiah ulangtahun dari dirinya sendiri!"

"Hah?" Eclaire heran bercampur bingung. "Hadiah dari dirinya sendiri?"

Janey meraih pergelangan tangan Eclaire dan menarik gadis mungil itu, membawanya menuju tempat Doflamingo. "Cepatlah, Vainilla-sama!" ajaknya.

Sambil berjalan mengikuti Janey, Eclaire menoleh pada Law. "Maaf, aku pergi dulu ya!" ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan kirinya dengan pelan dan Law tersenyum kecil, pria itu berjalan pelan mengikuti dirinya serta Janey.

"Aduh, Janey," keluh Eclaire. "Pelan-pelan dong. Aku tidak biasa memakai sepatu hak seperti ini."

"Maafkan saya, Vainilla-sama!" sahut Janey. "Jika saya tidak segera membawa Anda kepada Doflamingo-sama, maka saya akan dihukum beliau!"

Di dalam hati, Eclaire menggerutu, "dasar egois! Semaunya sendiri!" Dengan pasrah, ia diseret oleh Janey menuju ke suatu sudut ruangan pesta.

Di sana terdapat sebuah sofa besar yang terbuat dari bulu-bulu berwarna pink, dan Doflamingo duduk di atas sofa itu dengan santai. Ia mengenakan celana panjang bercorak zebra, walau berbeda warna dengan yang pagi tadi, dan mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah. Kacamata hitamnya juga ia kenakan, padahal hari sudah larut malam. Namun, kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. Doflamingo mengenakan dua buah anting di masing-masing telinganya, melihat itu, Eclaire jadi teringat akan Law yang juga memakai anting seperti itu. Selain itu, Doflamingo juga mengancing kemejanya.

"Fufufufufu," tawa Doflamingo. "Benar kan yang kukatakan? Kau cantik."

Eclaire heran, kenapa wajahnya jadi terasa panas setiap Doflamingo memuji dirinya cantik? Jantungnya juga jadi jumpalitan tidak jelas. Ia tidak berani menatap Doflamingo lebih lama, maka ia pun memalingkan wajah. "Sekarang Anda sudah puas, Doflamingo-sama?" tanyanya sebal.

Doflamingo bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Eclaire, tubuh tingginya yang menjulang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terlihat seperti manusia kerdil, terutama Eclaire yang tingginya hanya sepinggul Doflamingo. Mata violet Eclaire melihat tangan Doflamingo yang terulurkan kepadanya, dan ia pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah pria itu. Entah apa yang diinginkan olehnya.

"Berdansalah denganku," ajak Doflamingo.

Salah satu alis mata Eclaire pun naik. "Be-berdansa?" tanyanya. "Bagaimana kita bisa berdansa, Doflamingo-sama? Tinggi Anda tuh 305 sentimeter, sedangkan saya hanya 166 sentimeter! Apakah saya harus pakai egrang?!"

Nampak Monet dan Law sedang duduk di atas sofa bulu berwarna pink, namun jarak mereka cukup jauh. Mereka sedang berusaha menahan tawa mendengar perkataan Eclaire. Melihat mereka menahan tawa secara bersamaan seperti itu, membuat Eclaire berpendapat bahwa mereka berdua cocok untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi hal itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi, pasalnya Law tidak pernah bersikap ramah kepada Monet. Dari persahabatan Eclaire dengan Law selama ini, doktor itu penuh dengan misteri dan ketidakpastian.

Tiba-tiba Eclaire dapat merasakan tangan Doflamingo meraih pergelangan tangan kirinya, hal itu membangunkannya dari lamunannya mengenai Law. Pria itu menyentuhkan telapak tangan kirinya ke pipi kanannya. "Kau pikir aku lupa ya dengan buah iblis yang kau makan?" tanyanya seraya menyeringai lebar. "Aku tidak lupa kalau kau adalah pemakan buah saizu saizu."

Tubuh Eclaire yang mungil mulai berubah, ukuran gaun dan sepatu yang ia kenakan pun turut berubah. Gadis berambut hitam ikal yang tadinya setinggi 166 cm, kini menjadi 285 cm. Bagi Donquixote Doflamingo, tinggi 285 cm sudah cukup untuk Eclaire menjadi pasangan dansanya. Maka dari itu, ia segera menyingkirkan tangan kiri Eclaire dari pipi kanannya dan merengkuhnya dengan kuat.

Jantung Eclaire serasa seperti melompat ketika Doflamingo merengkuhnya. "Doflamingo-sama, a-aku tidak bisa berdansa!" serunya panik.

"Fufufufufu," tawa Doflamingo seraya mengambil posisi berdansa waltz, tangan kanannya berada di pinggul Eclaire dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan pastry chef Dressrosa itu. "Aku akan membantumu." Ia pun mulai bergerak mengikuti irama musik, dan Eclaire turut berdansa tanpa dikehendaki olehnya.

Ketika Doflamingo berkata akan membantu dirinya berdansa, Eclaire sudah menduga bahwa maksud Shichibukai itu adalah ia akan mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan kemampuannya. Terkadang Eclaire bingung, sesungguhnya dari mana pria itu mendapatkan kemampuan mengendalikan tubuh orang lain sesuka hatinya. Apakah dari buah iblis jenis paramecia? Mungkin juga.

"Fufufufufu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Eclaire terbangun dari alam pikirannya sendiri, dan baru menyadari kalau wajah Doflamingo begitu dekat dengannya. Wajahnya pun merona merah. "Ti-tidak. A-aku… tidak memikirkan apa-apa," sahutnya terbata seraya memalingkan wajah.

Doflamingo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eclaire. "Sungguhkah?" tanyanya.

Kedua mata Eclaire melebar. "I-iya!" Jantungnya semakin jumpalitan dan tubuhnya mulai bergemetar. Entah kenapa dia bisa menjadi begitu gugup.

Bibir Doflamingo tidak berhenti menyeringai lebar. "Kau tau?" ujarnya. "Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun terbaikku."

"Eh?" Eclaire merasa heran dengan ucapan Doflamingo. "Bukankah ulangtahun Anda selalu meriah dan mewah? Anda juga selalu menyewa penyanyi-penyanyi terbaik yang ada, masakan dari koki-koki terkenal…"

"Dan kue-kue lezat dari seorang pastry chef berbakat serta cantik, Eclaire Vainilla," samber Doflamingo.

Eclaire semakin merasa gugup, Ia menatap Doflamingo yang masih terus menyeringai lebar. Di satu sisi, ia senang dipuji-puji oleh seorang Doflamingo tetapi di sisi lain, ia sangat jengah sehingga rasa kesal mulai timbul di dalam hatinya. "Su-sudah cukup!" protesnya sambil memalingkan wajah dan andaikan bisa, ia ingin segera pergi dari ruang pesta. "Anda jangan meledek saya terus!" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Mendadak Doflamingo berhenti berdansa, tangan kirinya meraih dagu Eclaire dan tanpa peringatan lagi, ia mengecup bibir penuh gadis itu. Kedua mata Eclaire membelalak sangat lebar seperti akan melompat keluar, dan kakinya menjadi lemas. Untungnya, Doflamingo masih memeluknya dengan tangan kanannya.

Saat ini, Doflamingo dan Eclaire berada di sudut ruangan yang agak sepi sehingga tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tetapi Law yang diam-diam mengawasi Eclaire, dapat melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Rasa kesal merasuki dirinya ketika melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Doflamingo terhadap sahabatnya, ia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya pria itu hanya sedang mempermainkan perasaan Eclaire. Seperti para pria flamboyan pada umumnya, Doflamingo merupakan serigala berbulu domba, bersikap manis hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan mangsanya. Entah sudah berapa banyak wanita yang jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dengan sukarela karena terpikat oleh 'kebaikan hatinya' untuk memberikan apa pun yang diinginkan wanita incarannya. Ada yang menginginkan perhiasan, ada yang menginginkan kebanggaan menjadi kekasih dari seorang Shichibukai, ada yang terpikat oleh aura kemisteriusannya, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Eclaire, Law tahu apa yang paling diinginkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Menjadi seorang pastry chef terhebat di seluruh dunia, itulah impian terbesar Eclaire Vainilla. Selain itu, gadis itu terlalu polos untuk bisa memahami jebakan yang dibuat oleh seorang Donquixote Doflamingo.

Eclaire dapat merasakan tubuhnya terasa seperti tersengat listrik ketika bibir Doflamingo menyentuh bibirnya, seolah bibir Doflamingo menghantarkan aliran listrik. Degup jantungnya menjadi semakin tidak karuan, wajahnya terasa sangat panas… tidak, bukan wajahnya saja, sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas! Nafasnya sesak sekali dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia dapat merasakan bibir bawahnya dihisap oleh Doflamingo. Eclaire ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan dan ciuman pria jangkung itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Sungguhkah tidak bisa? Atau… ia memang tidak mau melepaskan diri?

Doflamingo berhenti mencium Eclaire dan sedikit menarik dirinya, ia menyapu bibirnya dengan lidahnya. "Kau sangatlah manis," pujinya. "Kau tahu? Sesungguhnya, kaulah vanilla yang kuinginkan."

"Va-vanilla?"

"Ya, kau tentu ingat bahwa aku menginginkan vanilla untuk ulangtahunku."

Eclaire mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha memahami apa maksud perkataan Doflamingo. "Aku? Vanilla?" gumamnya pelan dan ia pun teringat akan sesuatu yang dibacanya dari buku masakan.

_Vanilla adalah penyedap yang berasal dari tanaman anggrek, dari genus vanilla. Mereka juga disebut sebagai vainilla._―Beragam Penyedap Masakan, cetakan Asosiasi Memasak North Blue.

"Fufufufufu." Doflamingo tertawa melihat Eclaire yang kini menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tidak menyadarinya ya selama tiga tahun ini? Vanilla yang kumaksudkan saat itu adalah kau, Eclaire Vai-nil-la. Tetapi kau malah membuatkanku kue vanilla di setiap ulangtahunku. Fufufufufu."

"Si-siapa yang bisa tahu kalau yang Anda maksudkan itu adalah saya!" sembur Eclaire sebal dengan teka-teki yang Doflamingo berikan padanya selama tiga tahun. "Lagipula…" Ia terdiam, semburat merah sedikit demi sedikit muncul di wajahnya karena ia teringat akan pernyataan Doflamingo bahwa pria itu menginginkan dirinya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, hari ini merupakan hari ulangtahun terbaikku. Kehadiranmu di pesta ini dengan mengenakan gaun yang kuberikan merupakan hadiah yang sangat istimewa."

Eclaire teringat akan perkataan Janey bahwa Doflamingo sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat hadiah ulangtahun dari dirinya sendiri. Ternyata, dirinyalah yang merupakan hadiah ulangtahun yang dimaksudkan oleh Janey. "Dasar orang aneh," gerutunya di dalam hati. "Tetapi… Doflamingo-sama menginginkan diriku? Apakah itu berarti… ia ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya?" batinnya lagi.

"Fufufufufufu." Doflamingo menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Eclaire, lalu menariknya pergi. "Mari kita bersenang-senang."

"Eh?" Eclaire tidak mengerti maksud Doflamingo, dengan pasrah ia mengikuti kaptennya itu yang kini berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang pesta.

Kemarahan memancar dari wajah Law, karena ia tahu apa yang akan Doflamingo lakukan kepada Eclaire malam ini. Ya, sejak tadi ia masih terus mengawasi 'kakak angkatnya' dan sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu dengan jelas apa maksud Doflamingo dari 'vanilla', yang dimaksudkan pria itu dengan 'vanilla' adalah 'gadis vanilla'. Seorang gadis yang polos dan masih suci karena belum terjamah oleh pria. Law kesal kepada Doflamingo, namun ia lebih kesal kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya dari cengkeraman seekor serigala kelaparan. Bagaimanapun juga, semua rencana yang telah ia susun tidak boleh berantakan. Akhirnya, Trafalgar Law pergi meninggalkan ruang pesta menuju dermaga Dressrosa.

Nampak Baby Five sedang menikmati sepotong kue red velvet di dekat pintu, gadis itu mengenakan pakaian pelayan seperti biasanya. Di punggungnya juga tersemat sebuah katana, dan sebuah senjata senapan. Walau Baby Five berpakaian pelayan, tetapi sesungguhnya ia bukanlah pelayan. Gadis yang sangat emosional itu adalah salah satu bawahan Doflamingo. Ya, Baby Five sangat emosional, ia pernah menangis tersedu-sedu ketika Eclaire memuji dirinya cantik dan juga unik.

"Baby," panggil Doflamingo dan Baby Five pun menoleh, saat itu juga, urat di dahinya menegang. Kebencian terpancar di wajahnya. "Kau uruslah pesta ini. Biarkan para tamu menikmati pesta ini sampai mereka puas. Aku mau menikmati hadiah ulangtahunku. Fufufufufufu."

Kedua mata Baby Five tertuju ke tangan Doflamingo yang sedang mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Eclaire, dan ia melihat gadis pemakan buah iblis saizu saizu itu nampak tidak tahu situasi apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti. Baby Five tidak heran kalau Eclaire tidak mengerti, karena anak itu masih polos dan ia tidak rela kalau kepolosannya itu luntur oleh seorang hidung belang semacam Doflamingo. Sudah cukup dirinya dan gadis-gadis lainnya yang mengalami itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada, Claire-chan, hah?!" serunya tiba-tiba. Membuat Eclaire dan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka terkejut. "Jangan kau coba-coba menyen―"

Sebelum Baby Five menyelesaikan perkataannya, Doflamingo menggerakan tangan kirinya dan membuat gadis itu memasukan sepotong kecil kue red velvet ke mulutnya sendiri. "Fufufufufufu. Itu bukanlah urusanmu, Baby," ujarnya seraya terus berjalan memasuki sebuah lorong panjang, diikuti oleh Eclaire yang kini terlihat bingung.

"Mmmmh! Mmmmm!" Baby Five ingin berteriak memaki Doflamingo, dan ingin menyelamatkan Eclaire dari genggaman serigala itu. Tetapi ia tidak berdaya, karena tubuhnya tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam sebuah garpu yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang tertutup rapat. "MMMMH! MMMMH!" Ia berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya sampai-sampai tubuhnya bergemetar.

Eclaire mengikuti Doflamingo dari belakang, walaupun ia hanya melihat punggungnya saja, ia dapat merasakan kalau pria itu sedang bersemangat akan sesuatu tetapi ia tidak tahu apa. Ia juga terus-menerus memikirkan perkataan Doflamingo kepada Baby Five. Pria itu ingin menikmati hadiah ulangtahunnya, dan Baby Five langsung mengamuk ketika mendengarnya. Sepertinya, ada hubungannya juga dengan dirinya. "Hmm, apakah Doflamingo-sama ingin aku membuatkan kue untuknya?" batinnya dan saat itulah, ia menyadari Doflamingo sudah memperlambat jalannya.

"Di sinilah kita," ucap Doflamingo seraya berjalan masuk melewati sebuah pintu ganda besar berwarna coklat yang telah terbuka lebar, Eclaire masih mengikutinya dari belakang. Doflamingo segera menutup pintu sesampainya mereka di dalam.

Eclaire menyadari bahwa kini mereka berada di kamar Doflamingo yang sangat luas. "Doflamingo-sama." Ia menoleh ke belakangnya. "Ini kan…" Ia terdiam dan tubuhnya mulai merinding. Kedua matanya melebar, wajahnya menunjukan bahwa perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Ia merasakan keterkejutan, malu dan juga takut yang menjadi satu. Sekarang ia paham apa maksud Doflamingo dengan 'menikmati hadiah ulangtahunnya' dan mengapa Baby Five bisa meledak marah-marah.

Bibir Doflamingo menyeringai lebar, seluruh kancing kemejanya telah terbuka. "Mari kita bersenang-senang, Claire-chan." Ia berjalan mendekati Eclaire yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri. "You are my vanilla." Ia menjilat bibirnya yang tersenyum jahat.

THE END

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ummm… *mendadak speechless* Yah, terima kasih atas kesediaan Anda semua membaca cerita ini. Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya… ummm… fan-girl banget… *blush* mohon review dari Anda semua, sebagai tanda menghargai dan menyemangati saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

* * *

**Grand Line Newspaper:**

**[+] Quint:** fufufufufu. Saya kalau bikin fanfic, pasti ada sentuhan fan-girl. Walau gak mau berlebihan sih, tapi kadang suka kebablasan… wkwkwkwk… mohon dimaafkan kalau itu terjadi. Namanya juga khilaf… *seenaknya* Terima kasih ya atas review serta supportnya.

**[+] Wind Scarlett:** Ada alasannya kenapa Doflamingo bermanis-manis terhadap Eclaire sih, tapi semoga saya bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik yah niat asli dibalik sikap manisnya itu. Terima kasih atas review dan supportnya.


End file.
